


Came Back Wrong

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy came back wrong in a whole 'nother way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Back Wrong

“Don’t you get it? Don’t you see? You came back _wrong._”

“Duh! Of course I came back wrong. I’m five inches taller, I’m flat-chested, my hair’s short and, oh yeah, _I’m a guy_!”

“Well, yeah. There’s that,” Spike admitted. “But I was talking about how I can punch you without the chip firing. That only works on demons, love—erm, mate.”

“You think I care I might be a demon? I _pee_ while standing up! Things move down there that shouldn’t be moving and… why are you laughing? No laughing!”

“You’re just lucky I go both ways, Slayer.”

“Wha huh?”


End file.
